Server Rules
Game Rules If you do not abide by the following rules regardless if you are an in-game staff member or not, you will be punished accordingly. It is asked by Mark and myself that you abide by these rules, in doing so you will enjoy Guilds of Veldahar to the fullest and avoid any negative confrontation from staff. Please read everything and thank you for your time. Neglegant to read the rule? If you are caught not abiding by any one of these rules you will be punished. You are suppose to read the rules and any and all excuses to not read them are not considered upon punishment. Rule #I - Respect for staff ''' § If staff informs you to stop bugging them, they mean it. You will be given two warnings, after that you will be given a mute and possibly a ban depending on the severity of the persistance. § Any flaming from player to staff, will result in an instant mute, or possible ban. § Administrative and Development staff are not a form of a price guide, nor a money making guide. If one of the aforementioned staff does not want to be bothered with those questions, don't ask them. If you are told not to bother them with those questions and continue to neglect these orders, you are subject to mute. This does not apply to Moderators. § If you recieve a perm or temp mute, you are not allowed to create another account to evade the mute, this will result in a ban. Report the staff member on the forum if you feel they abused their powers. '''Rule #II - Asking for staff positions § If you consistently ask for any staff position you will lose any chance of becoming staff and may receive a temporary mute. § If you have been told that you have been rejected as a possible staff member you must respect the decision made by the staff, failure to do this will result in a mute. § If you gloat about obtaining staff you will lose the opportunity to become one and you may face a possible mute. All players have the chance to become a part of the staff here at Guilds of Veldahar. Rule #III - Losing Items (Donated Items Only) § In the event of losing items, we will not refund the item unless you obtained the item through donation in which case you MUST provide sufficient evidence before the item can be returned. § In the case that you lost an item or items by a glitch, you are given the opportunity to bring this to staff attention by starting a new thread in the Glitch section of the forum. If you persistently continue to bring this to a staff members attention, you may lose all possible chance of obtaining those lost items. § In the case that you do lose an item, appeal the glitch and are suppose to be refunded, you must wait until either Mark, or Jason can return the item. This is done on our time, and our time only. Rule #IV - Reporting another player § If you have no hard evidence of an accused rule break, we cannot guarantee that player will get in trouble. § We DO NOT choose sides. We follow our own guidelines and can only deal punishments that are valid. § If you are in a situation where you encounter a player who has been involved with a rule breaker, said player is legally obliged to report them. If you do not report them, you can face up to the same penalty they would have. Rule #V - No-clipping into areas you cannot access by walking. § Safe Spotting is a grey area. Meaning, if you go behind a rock to safe spot, that is allowed. If you need to glitch the npc into a safe spot, you can get banned. Exceptions: Zombie Minigame, Jad Minigame § We know that you can accidentally no-clip while following, but if you are caught doing it on purpose, that can result in a ban. If you want to keep your account same from a possible ban we suggest you take precautions by collecting evidence of the situation. Rule # VI - In-game chat control § We do not tolerate Racism of any sorts. This includes harassment as well as joking play. § If you want to have racist jokes with'' friends'', do it over private messaging. Any public racism will result in a mute, this is heavily inforced over the global yell. § Any type of discrimination or verbal harassment can result in a ban, and possible termination of play at Guilds of Veldahar. § Due to our rapid community growth, we will no longer allow swearing via global yell AT ALL. § Any type of advertising for another server is automatic ban. This means any "Join this server" or "Go to examplescape.com" will get you a ban, or worse, UUID banned. § No excessive capital words via any public yell channels. § Threatening any staff member will result in a ban depending on the situation. Any ddos, virus, or hacking threats towards staff or players will be a ban. We do not condone destruction of property or hacking, even if you are joking, we do not allow it at all. § Minimal swearing is tolerated in all areas. Excessive swearing/descrimination in any area will lead to a temporary mute. Rule #VII - Macros § Auto clicking WILL get you banned. § Auto typers will get you a mute if used to talk more than every 5 seconds. Please note that you will be warned once regarding your actions, and within 120 seconds if you do not reply, you will be banned if your account is still acting from a macro. We understand you may have legit been afk, but in the case that your account is still performing actions from a legit macro, the same rule applies. Rule #VIII - Account sharing § If the original account owner asks for you to discontinue the sharing, and there is no thread, the original owner will get the account back. § Selling/Buying any type of Guilds of Veldahar account/items/gold for Runescape Gold, Cash or Guilds of Veldahar Gold is against the rules, and therefor can result in banishment of you and your account. Rule # IX - Scamming and Luring others § Luring is 110% Legal unless a glitch was involved. If you go into the wilderness, you are risking your items and are willing to die. § Scamming is against the rules fully. Any type of deceiving the other player to gain their items, is automatic ban. Rule #X - Abusing bugs, glitches, or dupes § If you are to abuse any bug/dupe/glitch for personal gain, you will either get your account reset, and/or possibly banned. § When reporting any of the aforementioned types in Rule X, sub-section a, you will increase your chance of obtaining a staff position. Rule #XI - Account Creation/Multiple logged in accounts § Account creation with derogatory language is against the rules and will result in an instant ban without warning. § Playing fairly involves playing on a single account at one time. If you are caught on multiple accounts it is punishable by ban on up to all accounts involved. Rule #XII - Gambling § Evading Dice Limits is punishable by ban. This includes but not limited to, using monsters for odds/evens, and private rolling and using screenshots as proof. § You must be inside of a clan chat (suggest size of 4 players), and have a screen shot of the roll and agreement of bet to have considerable proof if you are scammed. § You dice at your own risk, if you are scammed while dicing we cannot guarantee your money back, or consequences for that player without evidence. In most cases the player will be punished and your items will not be returned. Rule #XIII - NPC Safe Spotting * No npc is designed for you to be able to safespot. Safe spotting includes that you do not get hit by the npc during combat to receive a drop, or for any potential gain. In doing so, you're abusing a glitch or bug and is punishable by ban. Thank you for taking the time to read these rules, CEO Jason,